Et le Chaos entraîna la Justice dans sa chute
by Rachel V.K
Summary: A trop vouloir jouer avec le Clown, Gordon, Dent et Batman vont plonger dans une spirale infernale... Des personnages pas si incorruptibles et irréprochables que ça... Il s'en passe de belles au sein des affaires internes de Gotham... Rating M
1. 1, 2 et 3 !

**Et le Chaos entraîna la Justice dans sa chute...**

"Bonsoir... à nouveau, Commissaire..."  
Sa voix... il avait sa voix en horreur ! cette voix grinçante, haut perchée ! une voix qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais connaître ou qu'il souhaiterait oublier !

"Pour la dernière fois, Joker : où est Harvey Dent ?!"

C'est qu'il s'énervait, le petit Commissaire ! soit. Il n'en était que plus amusant. Le clown pouvait se livrer à ce qu'il faisait de mieux, dès à présent.

"A cran, Commissaire ?... si si... je sens... à quel point l'envie de... me refaire le portrait - si je puis... dire... - vous démange. Allons... si vous écoutiez un peu... votre instinct pour une fois..."

Jim Gordon serra les poings. Non. Il ne l'aura pas !

"Je connais vos artifices."

Visage amusé du clown : "Oh ! dites-moi... lesquels..."

"Piéger les gens demeure votre spécialité." Non... il ne faut pas entrer dans ce type de conversation avec lui. Jim... oh Jim...

"Mais... ce n'est pas moi... qui ai fait croire au monde que j'étais... mort. Et qui suis réapparu... comme par miracle au moment où... Batman allait..." Pause. Puis : "... vous êtes proche du Batman, n'est-ce pas, Commissaire ?..." Regard appuyé.

"Lui et moi partageons un goût commun pour la justice."

"La... Ju-sti-ce." annone le clown, au comble de son aise. "Ce mot... sonne mal. Très... mal. En fait : il ne me convient pas. du. tout." en secouant la tête, mine renfrognée.

L'odeur entêtante de la poudre, de l'essence et de la dynamite émane des vêtements du criminel.

Le clown se penche un peu plus vers l'avant, basculant lentement son torse sur le bureau : "Dites... vous et le Batman... avez plus en commun... que la justice."

"Où voulez-vous en venir ?!"

Jim devient nerveux. Et le clown adore !

Il est hideux. Jim a les tripes au bord des lèvres dès qu'il aperçoit ce masque blafard... ces yeux aux cernes accentuées... ce sourire digne du plus lourd des cauchemars !

"Je veux en venir... Commissaire... au fait que vous et le Batman... êtes... proches. Vous suivez ?"

Jim a les mains moites, la gorge serrée.

"... votre... colla-bo-ra-tion date du début... on pourrait presque l'associer à... une histoire... qui s'était jouée jadis... dans un bureau, un soir... ça vous arrive encore, ça... Commissaire ?"

"Je... ne vois pas... de quoi vous voulez parler !"

"T-t-t-t ! pas de ces... jeux là avec moi... Commissaire. Vous savez... que j'ai en horreur... le mensonge. Oui... vous et le Batman... quelle longue et... émouvante histoire... deux grains de sable... perdus dans le vaste... océan houleux et violent de Gotham ! ouh hou hou ! c'est trop... drôle !" Sourire aux dents jaunes.

"OU EST HARVEY ?!!!"

Excédé, Jim attrape le clown par le gilet.

Celui-ci rit encore au nez de Jim. Un looooong rire, incontrôlable ! comme le Commissaire !... c'est tellement amusant d'atteindre son but !

"La vérité... vous secoue si fort... Commissaire ! on aurait presque... pitié. Je dis bien... presque !"

D'un geste violent, Jim le repousse sur sa chaise.

Le rire continue, enflant, remplissant toute la pièce.

"Vous savez... on rit beaucoup... avec vous ! avec le Batman on rit... moins." en remettant de l'ordre à sa tenue, cravate comprise.

"Vous êtes... le plus grand malade que la Terre ait jamais porté !" assène Jim.

Regard sombre du clown : "Non. Je ne suis pas malade. Je. ne. le. suis. pas." Pause, léchage compulsif des lèvres dont la couleur écarlate semble ternir. "C'est vous... qui êtes... vil."

La meilleure ! l'hôpital qui se fout ouvertement de la charité !

"Je ne veux plus entendre un mot, Joker."

"Vous ne voulez... plus savoir... où se trouver votre... dévoué... Harvey ? huh ?"

"Parlez."

"J'y pense... vous aviez pour... projet de faire entrer... ce cher Harvey... au sein de votre petit cercle... très fermé, dites-moi, Commissaire ?"

Jim est à bout. Ce clown se moque de lui depuis des heures ! et il n'a absolument rien pour le menacer !... à moins que...

Il quitte un moment la salle, au grand regret du clown.

"Huh... ils vont... t'envoyer... du renfort..." monologue ce dernier.

Batman entre alors en scène, comme prévu.

Pour commencer, il fracasse la tête du Joker contre le bureau.

"Hey ! dou... cement !... tiens... toujours à te tenir... dans l'ombre du Commissaire... tu n'en as... pas assez du second... plan ?... dis..."

"Où est Dent ?!"

Encore cette question ?! le clown connaît maintenant le refrain par coeur ! lassant...

"Pourquoi ? tu veux... qu'il se joigne à... l'équipe ?! tu veux mon... avis ?... il n'est pas encore totalement... au point, le Harvey..."

Batman fracasse le dos de la main du Joker : "Parce que tu penses l'être ?!"

"Oh ! oui. Sérieusement... nous ne jouons pas... dans la même cour, lui et moi." Fausse humilité.

Batman s'installe.

"Tu es... venu... prêter main forte à ce... pauvre Jim ? ta solidarité... à son égard... me touche beaucoup. Même si je ne sais... pas... vraiment... sur quel compte la placer... tu peux peut-être m'éclairer ?... huh ?" langue qui roule sur toute la lèvre inférieure.

"Avec plaisir."

Coup de poing dans la figure du clown.

"Raaah ! non... non... non ! je ne... parlais pas... de ce type d'aide. Essaie un peu de te... montrer civilisé."

"Avec toi ?! oublie."

"Oh ! c'est vrai... tu préfères ton copain le Commissaire... et Dent ? tu... le considères de quelle... manière ?"

"Dis-moi où il se trouve."

"Ou... bien ?... tu sais... tu n'as rien... qui sois susceptible de me faire... peur... de me persuader... rien du tout... je ne suis pas... un flic avec lequel... tu joues, moi. Tu vois ?..."

"Où est Dent, Joker ?!"

"Tu es... bien certain... c'est Dent que tu veux ?"

Batman plisse des yeux. Où veut-il bien en venir, ce tordu, bon sang ?!

"Abrège."

"Dent. Dent. Dent. Tout le monde... n'a que ce mot... à la bouche ! HAhaHA ! Dent... mais que serait Dent... sans sa tendre... moitié ? huh ? Je te... le demande."

Batman frémit. Non. Ca tient du cauchemar là !

"C'est pas... après sa donzelle... que tu as plongé... l'autre soir ?"

"OU EST-ELLE ?!" en attrapant le Joker avec pour seule intention de le briser en deux !

"Ouiiii ! voilàààà... tu vois... on arrive enfin... à se comprendre."

"DIS-MOI OU ELLE EST !!!"

"A-ta-ta-ta !... je ne voulais... pas les séparer, tu sais... ils sont si... touchants... ah ! quelle faille... dans l'armure du chevalier blanc !... et dans la tienne aussi... HAhaHaHA ! c'est tellement... amusaaaant !"


	2. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour

Stephens... a tout du gentil petit flic débonnaire... entièrement dévoué à son supérieur... tellement... malléable.

Le Clown en sourit d'avance.

"Tu as déjà eu... la curiosité de jeter... un oeil curieux dans... les dossiers des affaires internes ?"

Stephens ne bronche pas. Il a été abreuvé de sages conseils, lui aussi : tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne le regardes pas.

"T-t-t-t ! ces dossiers... recèlent bien des... mystères... tu ne t'es jamais demandé... comment des flics aux casiers judiciaires lourds... pouvaient faire équipe avec toi ?"

Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas lui parler. C'est le diable !

"Tu n'es pas assez... curieux. Ton patron... le Commissaire... serait effectivement bien ennuyé si..."

"Ca suffit !!!" lui hurle le bon petit soldat.

"Oh mais c'est que... ça paaaarle !"

Le Clown se lève. L'autre a déjà la main sur son arme.

"Tout dooooux. J'ai simplement besoin... de me dégourdir les jambes..." en commençant à marcher de long en large tel un animal en cage.

"C'est ce à quoi tu seras réduit dans quelques temps. Ta cellule à Arkham t'est déjà réservée."

"Huh ? tu... crois ?... non... non... moi... je ne crois pas. Arkham attendra... il y a plus urgent... que d'user les psy."

"Ils se feront un plaisir de se pencher sur ton cas, espèce de taré !"

Ouh ! il est bon, le Stephens ! le Clown l'aime déjà !...

"Je ne suis pas... dérangé. Pas. du. tout. C'est toi qui... ne sers pas convenablement cette ville... à suivre ainsi... aveuglément... ton chef. Oui..."

Le Joker continue sa promenade le long des vitres sans tain.

Il s'arrête un instant pour y voir son image. Le sourire qui l'accompagne ferait dresser les cheveux sur n'importe quelle tête.

"Assied-toi ! arrête de tourner en rond !..."

Nerveux. Irrité ? bon à rien...

"Gordon a des... choses à cacher. Des choses... qui feraient voler en morceaux ce qu'il... a de plus... cher. Sa. famille."

Le Clown continue cependant sa marche : "Et toi ?... qu'as-tu à te... reprocher ?... attends... tu n'as pas un jour tué... tué... un enfant... oui... je crois que ça y est... ça me revient..."

"Je... c'était un accident !"

"Oh ! bien... sûr. Un fâcheux... accident. C'était pourtant... bien ton doigt sur la... gâchette, huh ? les armes... à feu. Trop. rapides."

Sans expression particulière sur le visage, le Joker s'approche de l'homme armé.

"... voilà la raison pour laquelle... j'ai une nette... préférence pour les... couteaux. Avec moi... pas d'erreurs... stupides !" dernier mot accentué avec les mains ouvertes.

La tête du flic, c'est trop tordant à voir ! pour peu, on se tiendrait les côtes !!!

"... car... c'était une erreur stupide, huh ?... in-vo-lon-taire."

Stephens sue à grosses gouttes.

"... et si ça avait été... le fils... de ton chef... huh ? oui... le même âge... tu imagines ?..."

Coup de pied dans l'estomac de Stephens, prise de contrôle de l'arme : "Voilà pourquoi... je préfère les couteaux... les jolis... couteaux."

----

"Le salaud !!!! il a... interverti les adresses !!!! je vais le tuer !!!"

La main de Batman se pose sur l'épaule du Commissaire agité : "Du calme. Tout ceci ne servirait à rien. Il faut agir... de concert pour contrer les plans du Joker."

"Vous ! vous êtes toujours tellement calme !!!" Jim s'arrache de l'emprise du justicier noir.

"Jim ! il faut d'abord penser à Harvey. Rachel est..."

Serait-ce un sanglot dans la voix grave du Batman ?! oui, c'est bien ça ! Jim ne s'est pas trompé.

"Vous... vous pleurez ?"

"De voir... ainsi le Joker triompher..." avant de se volatiliser comme à son habitude, laissant Jim là, en proie au doute.

"Retournons à la MCU, Commissaire. Nous avons laissé là-bas un fou dangereux."

A bout, Jim regagne le véhicule de police stationné là.

"Qu'attendez-vous pour démarrer ? les pompiers nous enverront le rapport détaillé du sinistre."

"Ils ne vous... enverront rien... du tout, Commissaire." souligne justement une voix qui fait tressaillir Jim.

----

Jim est mis à genoux sur un sol sale qui transpire l'essence.

"Vous voyez, Commissaire... vous avez... foncé tête baissée..."

Le Clown ploie les jambes devant Gordon, l'attrapant violemment par les cheveux, lui présentant un couteau dont la lame a retenu la chaleur de la poche du pardessus du Joker. Il fait glisser la lame le long de la bouche de Jim.

"Vous aimeriez... savoir... quel effet ça fait... Commissaire ? ou vous préférez... laisser ce privilège à... votre bien-aimée famille ? huh ?"

Les yeux du pauvre homme s'agrandissent d'horreur.

"Ce serait... moitié moins cruel... que de leur avoir... fait croire à votre... perte... Moitié. moins." appuyé par un hochement de la tête.

Le sourire du clown semble encore plus affreux, dégoulinant...

"... mais... ce serait pire de révéler... la nature de vos... relations... avec un certain... justicier si cheeeer à Gotham. Non ?"

"Tuez-moi... mais ne faites pas de mal aux miens."

"Jim. Jim. Jim. Gordon. C'est exactement... ce qu'il ne faut... pas diiiiire."

"Que fait-on de lui, patron ?"

"Il va nous permettre... d'appâter deux de ses amis... enfin... un ami... et un ennemi. Car après tout, Jim... c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine... du désarroi dans lequel... se trouve ce pauvre Harvey."


	3. Explosion au sommet

"Vraiment ? vous ne voulez pas... collaborer ? ce serait pourtant... dans votre in-té-rêt. Et ceux... de vos enfants."

"C'est trop long !" intervient Harvey double-face avec un geste rapidement repris.

"A-ta-ta ! pas de pré-ci-pi-ta-tion, Harveeeey ! rappelle-toi... les couteaux... les armes à feu..."

Le clown arrache sans ménagement l'adhésif de la bouche de Barbara.

"Appelez-le. Avant... que votre bouche... ne ressemble à la mienne."

Elle s'exécute. Et appelle son mari.

Le clown lui reprend le portable des mains : "Quand je pense... à l'énergie déployée... pour riiiien." émet-il, grinçant. Il fait quelques pas tout en poursuivant : "Oui parce que... voyez-vous... Barbara... nous avons le Commissaire... à portée de main..."

On amène Gordon complètement ligoté. On le jette aux pieds de sa femme.

"Nous sommes... presque au complet ! preeeesque."

Dent, qui n'était pas informé de la capture de Gordon, lâche un couinement.

----

Soudain, du ciel, une plaque se brise et la chauve-souris fait son entrée, tabassant tout sur son passage.

"Ta daaaa ! réunion... de famille !" s'amuse le Clown.

"Retenez vos poings !" crie Dent, arme pointée sur l'un des enfants du commissaire.

"Relâchez-les, Harvey. Il ne vous arrivera rien." lui assure le justicier masqué.

"Comment croire un misérable pareil ?! vous vous amusiez bien avec Gordon alors, hein ?!"

"Ce ne sont... que de vulgaire ragots." apporte la chauve-souris soudain ébranlée.

"Harvey. Harvey... le Commissaire ici présent... m'a expliqué qu'il avait... un trait commun avec le chevalier... noir... bien... pour résumer, je dirai que... Jim aime... la justice. Oh ! la justice nuuuue. Evidemment. HaHAHaHA !"

"Et dire qu'il s'autoproclamait irréprochable !" grogne Dent.

"Ce genre d'au-to-pro-cla-ma-tion... est déjà susceptible... de susciter quelques douuuuutes." assène le clown sans concession.

Barbara regarde Jim, entre terreur et totale incompréhension.

"Quelque chose à dire... pour votre défense, Commissaiiiiire ?" avec un signe aux hommes de retirer le bâillon apposé sur la bouche de Jim.

"C'est... du mensonge ! pur et simple !"

"T-t-t-t ! pas devant témoin... oculaire..."

On amène alors l'inspecteur Ramirez.

"Racontez-nous... un peu... ce que vous avez vu ce fameux soir, Inspecteuuuur..."

Elle, sans ciller : "Ils prenaient... du bon temps."

"Ouiiii ! car la chauve-souris... que nous avons là... est un homme ! à notre grand... étonnement ! partageant avec... son fidèle ami... Jim... bien plus que le goût pour la... simple... justiiiice."

C'est le désastre ! les visages sont défaits, horrifiés. Et le clown rayonne.

"Votre vie ne vaut pas plus que la mienne, Gordon." ajoute, hargneux, Harvey.

"Vous m'avez détruit... vous... lui..." en désignant tour à tour Dent et Joker.

"Non. non. non. C'est vous qui vous êtes... détruit, Commissaire. C'est votre... attituuuude. Dire que... celui qu'on croyait le plus droit... n'était en fait... que le jouet d'un justicier. Gotham... réserve bien des... surpriiiises. C'est ce que j'aime... avec Gotham !..." Yeux élargis de plaisir sadique, petit mouvement dansant de l'index. "Oh ! Inspecteuuuur... je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez... venue pour riiiien. Enlevez-moi un doute de l'espriiiiiit : c'est bien vous qui avez... convaincu... huh..."

"Rachel !!!" hurle Dent, fou de rage et de douleur.

"... Rachel... de vous suivre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dent arme son revolver : "Je m'en doutais. Quelqu'un de suffisamment proche." avant de tirer à bout portant sur Ramirez.

La partie d'échec est entamée.

Le Joker fait chuter les pions les uns après les autres...

Il traîne Gordon hors du hangar. Arrivé à proximité du van, il sort de la poche intérieure de son pardessus un détonateur.

Gordon hurle, crie, prie, le supplie. Il ne se heurte qu'au sourire du meurtrier que rien ne fait tomber.

"Il faudra... vous contenter... d'une partie... à trois. Désoléééé, Commissaire."

La pression sur le déclencheur entraîne une détonation impressionnante, le hangar ayant été truffé d'explosifs.

"Assassin !!!! Assassin !!!!" lui hurle Gordon, les larmes aux yeux.

Plus loin, on entend la voix grave de la chauve-souris - indestructible, elle aussi !

"Il vous... cherche, Commissaire."

"Je ne... veux pas le voir ! je ne veux plus... voir qui que ce soit !!!!"

"T-t-t-t ! Commissaire... dans tout bon conte, il faut un méchant, un gentil... et un flic..."

"Hors de ma vue !!! hors de..." Jim s'effondre, à bout.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Commissaire. Il saura... vous consoler de la perte cruelle... de votre femme." ricane le clown.

Mais Jim ne l'entend plus. Il s'est effondré en même temps que son monde.

Le clown se penche sur le commissaire brisé : "L'incorruptibilité... Commissaire... est en voie d'extinction à Gothaaaaam."

Joker, ses méfaits accomplis, s'en va d'un pas dansant : "Padam ! Padam !... Et le Chaos... entraîna la Justice... dans sa chuuuuute ! Ha HA HA Ha !!!"


End file.
